


Things I'd Never Do

by GeekLover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Arthur meets Merlin Emrys. Soon he's become a stalker. How did that happen?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I'd Never Do

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Prompt #26. I know I didn't do this prompt nearly the justice it deserved. I will definitely be adding more after the reveal.

Arthur Pendragon didn’t do jealousy. It was an ugly emotion that he thought was beneath him. Of course, Arthur Pendragon had never been in a relationship before. _Am I even in a relationship?_ he wondered as he gripped the steering wheel of his car even tighter. Relationships were another thing Arthur didn’t do. He never had time for it, nor saw the need. He spent most of his time studying. And as the son of the former Prime Minister Uther Pendragon, he never felt the public scrutiny that went with having a relationship was worth it. That was until he met Merlin Emrys.

 

~*~

_Arthur was not having a good day. Thanks to a power failure the previous night, he had overslept. He had a horrible crick in his neck from having slept on his desk, having spent all night putting the finishing touches on his thesis for his Conflicts of Law class. He was going to be late to class, which he hated. All eyes tended to be on him anyway, but he still hated drawing attention to himself. He took a shortcut in a back alley behind his favorite coffee shop. He was halfway to campus when he was jumped from behind. Whoever it was half his size, but was incredibly strong. They got him in a chokehold, and grabbed at his bag. They managed to slip the bag strap off his shoulder and knocked him to the ground. Unluckily for his would be mugger, Arthur Pendragon had been taught to fight by his former bodyguards, some who had been in the military._

_Arthur quickly jumped back to his feet, he kicked the fleeing man and hit the back of his knees and sent the man sprawling. Arthur leaned over and grabbed at his bag, but the mugger wasn’t letting go. “Give me the bag!” Arthur growled._

_“Oi! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” A voice suddenly called out behind them._

_Arthur did the absolute worst thing he could do and looked behind him. He was just so startled by the voice. He barely had time to register the brunette with the big ears, before he was punched in the gut and the face. He flew off the man and landed on the ground with a loud thud. He was too dazed to register anything but the mugger’s feet rapidly slapping the ground as he fled the scene. Someone ran past him, yelling as Arthur tried to catch his breath. He had just managed to start breathing normally when he felt a hand on his arm helping him up. “Are you alright?”_

_“Are you daft? Do I look alright?” He tenderly touched under his right eye and pulled back his finger to reveal some blood._

_“You don’t need to get pissy. I’m just trying to help.” The stranger said._

_Arthur finally looked up and nearly had the wind knocked out of him again as he looked into a pair of piercing blue eyes. He noticed the man’s brunette hair and those ears. “Were the one who yelled back there?”_

_The other man gaped a little. “I thought you were trying to rob that man.”  
Arthur’s eyes practically bulged out of his head. “You...you idiot! I was being robbed. I HAVE been robbed.”_

_“I know that NOW.” He looked apologetic and defiant at the same time. “How was I supposed to know you were being robbed? You were two times bigger than that man. You were on top and screaming for his bag.”_

_“It was MY bag, wanker!” Arthur thought about his bag and stumbled backwards. “Oh, my God!”_

_The brunette rushed forward. “Hey, perhaps you should sit down. You could have a concussion.”_

_“Thank you, doctor.” Arthur said sarcastically._

_“For all you know, I could be a doctor.”_

_“Not likely. That usually requires you having an IQ slightly higher than that of a turnip.”_

_The man bristled at the insult. “I am sorry about what happened. But I’m sure you a pompous prat like you can replace anything you lost.”_

_Arthur stood up straighter and glowered at the man. “Every time I think you can’t get any dumber, you just keep talking and talking and proving me wrong. It just so happens that one of the things in my bag was my laptop that had my thesis for my class. It’s worth 40% of my grade. I’m already only getting a C in there. I’ll never recover from this.” He sat down heavily. “My life is ruined.”_

_The stranger’s face softened considerably. He sat down beside Arthur. ‘What’s your name?”_

_“Oh are we bonding now?” Arthur spat._

_“Look prat, I’m trying to be nice. So just shut up and tell me your name.”_

_Arthur recoiled a little at the stranger’s tone. He wasn’t offended though. He was actually...impressed, no one had ever really spoken to him that way before. “I’m Arthur. Arthur Pendragon.”_

_If the man recognized that name - Arthur didn’t see how he couldn’t - it didn’t register. “I’m Merlin.” He stuck out his hand and Arthur tentatively shook it. “I’m going to call the police and after we get all of that sorted, I will go with you and explain the situation to your professor. I’m sure he’ll understand.”_

_“That professor hates me.”_

_“But with your personality, how is that possible?” Merlin said, putting on a mock look of shock._

_Arthur found the expression adorable (Adorable? I must have a concussion, he thought to himself) and laughed. He sobered quickly and hesitantly glanced at Merlin. “Why would you do that?”_

_“I owe you that much. My timing couldn’t have been worse. If I can help, I want to try.” Merlin said sincerely._

_Arthur looked into Merlin’s eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Arthur tentatively smiled at him. Merlin’s full, brilliant grin made Arthur feel woozy again. He looked away quickly. I’m in trouble, he thought._

 

~*~

And he was absolutely right about that. He had met Merlin six months ago and it had changed his life. And now here he was, sitting in his car, a stalker. Ok, stalker may be a bit harsh. He had merely trailed Merlin home and was staking out his home for over an hour. Arthur groaned and hung his head. He accidentally hit the horn and the loud sound startled him backwards.

Over the last six months, he and Merlin had become incredibly close. True to his word, he went with Arthur to his professor and explained what happened. While Professor Monmouth had been wary of their story at first, he gave Arthur a one month extension. Arthur panicked, not thinking that he could re-write his thesis and study for his other classes. Merlin came to his rescue again. Merlin’s Uncle Gaius was a lawyer and Merlin promised that he would help Arthur with his paper and tutor Arthur if he needed. Gaius had truly become a godsend to Arthur.

To thank Merlin for all his help Arthur had invited Merlin out to dinner with him. Merlin had hemmed and hawed, insisting he didn’t have the time to date anyone. Arthur was disappointed, but assured Merlin this would be a non-date and that they could be just friends. So Merlin had agreed. On that first non-date, Arthur had discovered that Merlin was studying to be a teacher. Arthur told Merlin how it was to grow up with his father as Prime Minister and how suffocating it was. Somehow they also confided in each other about their deceased parents.

The dinners soon became a weekly thing. Arthur found himself falling for Merlin deeper and deeper. He had a feeling that Merlin felt the same way, but Merlin kept his feelings pretty closely guarded. In fact, while he and Merlin had an excellent rapport and never ran out of things to talk about, Merlin was pretty guarded about his life in general. Merlin would never even allow Arthur to walk him back home. He insisted that it was to keep the line between date and non-date, but Arthur knew that there was more to it.

Things had changed irrevocably when Arthur had gotten Merlin to play for him. Merlin had confided in Arthur that he had a love of music and that his mother had taught him how to play the violin when he was very young. Arthur kept asking Merlin every dinner to play for him sometime, but Merlin had always shyly declined. So finally, Arthur took matters into his own hands. He had signed up for some time in the auditorium of their university. He had rented a violin and surprised Merlin.

_”I can’t do this, Arthur. I don’t even have any music prepared.”_

_“What do you take me for, Merlin? Of course I have some music prepared for you. Now you have no other excuses. You have the music, you have the instrument. And you don’t have to be nervous. It’s only me.”_

_Merlin chuckled faintly, a slight tremor to his voice. “Never thought I’d hear you say that. ‘It’s only me.’ Modesty looks good on you, Arthur.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_Merlin laughed, this time a little less nervously, and got up on stage. He stared at the music on the music stand. He took a deep breath. “Actually, I have this music that I wrote my last year in college. I haven’t played it in years, and no one’s ever heard it. I could play that.”_

_Arthur smiled; touched that Merlin would share something that clearly meant a lot to him. “That’s fine. I just want to hear you play.”_

_Merlin nodded. He picked up the violin and bow gently. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before starting. The music was dark and melodic. Merlin opened his eyes, but he still seemed like he was faraway. There was a concentrated look on his face that was somehow intense and peaceful at the same time. Wherever Merlin went when he played, he was happy there. Arthur desperately wanted to know where that was. He wanted to be there with Merlin. He found himself edging closer and closer to Merlin. As the music crescendo, Arthur was standing face to face with Merlin. Merlin ended the song with an amazing flourish. When he was done, he took a few seconds to come back to Earth. When he opened his eyes again, he was out of breath. Arthur was staring at him with an intensity that he’d never seen before. Merlin didn’t stop to think about all the reasons this shouldn’t be happening. As Arthur reached for him, he reached back and their lips crashed together. Merlin threw one arm around Arthur and pressed his body close to Arthur. He let out a moan and Arthur swept his tongue inside. When they pulled apart, Merlin thought he was going to pass out. They held on to each other, trying to catch their breaths._

 

~*~

Arthur got out of his car and walked up to what was presumably Merlin’s flat. He didn’t know what he was going to see or what he was going to say. But he couldn’t put it off any longer.

After their kiss, Arthur couldn’t go back to the way things were. He had asked Merlin on a proper date. He could tell that Merlin was reluctant. But he still agreed to it. Arthur had trouble concentrating all day on the day of their date. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so excited. That excitement lasted until Merlin called and postponed their date. He said he had to work; he couldn’t turn down the shift because he needed the money. It seemed plausible. But then each time Arthur tried to reschedule, Merlin had some excuse. Arthur barely saw Merlin and when he did, he could barely look him in the eye. Arthur was becoming increasingly worried and agitated.

Merlin canceled their date for the third time, claiming that Gaius needed his help with something. Thinking back, Arthur wondered if Merlin wanted to get caught, given that this was a lie that could easily be disproven, as it had been when Arthur called Gaius, and Gaius had no idea where Merlin was. Arthur didn’t know what to do. He decided to go to Merlin’s job and see if he could find him there. When he arrived, he stopped dead in his tracks. Merlin was standing outside talking to a man, a gorgeous man. He was smiling and laughing. The man pulled Merlin into a hug.

Arthur felt helpless. He knew he had no claim on Merlin, but his heart was breaking just the same. Arthur, as anyone would tell you, especially Merlin, did not lack for self-esteem, but he felt he was no match for this man. He looked like a movie star, with his wavy brown hair and Mediterranean tan. And Arthur knew this sounded weird, but the man looked...noble. The kind of guy who’d ask for someone’s hand in marriage.

As Merlin and the man got into a car parked in front, Arthur made a split-second decision. He didn’t want to give in without a fight, or at least an explanation, so he decided to follow them. And that was how he ended up in front of Merlin, or maybe it was this guy’s, flat. He had his hand up, poised to knock, and stopped himself. What was he doing? He wasn’t this weird, possessive, jealous guy. What if this was something totally innocent and he lost Merlin because he was being paranoid? What if he knocked and this Greek God opened the door barely wearing anything. Or worse what if Merlin answered wearing barely anything? All of the questioning was driving him crazy. He hurriedly knocked before he could change his mind.

He heard small footsteps racing toward the door. “Matilda, no!” That was Merlin’s voice. _Who’s Matilda?_ , Arthur thought. The door was flung open and he got his answer. A beautiful little girl was staring up at him, blinking at him with piercing blue eyes. She had jet black curly long hair. And those ears, they would have been too big for a grown man. He would know those ears anywhere.

“Arthur?!” Merlin breathed out in shock. He looked between the little girl and Arthur.

The little girl, Matilda, looked up at Merlin. Arthur didn’t need her next words as confirmation, but it was nice to have it just the same. “Who’s this, daddy?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Awkward Dance (The Things I'd Never Do Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570649) by [isyotm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isyotm/pseuds/isyotm)




End file.
